footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 15
Bournemouth moved up to sixth in the Premier League after early goals from Callum Wilson and Ryan Fraser were enough to see off Huddersfield. Brighton produced one of the best Premier League performances of the season to sweep aside Crystal Palace despite playing for 62 minutes with only 10 men. Lucas Perez came off the bench to score twice as West Ham comfortably beat Cardiff at London Stadium in the Premier League. Goals from Leroy Sane and Riyad Mahrez gave Manchester City a hard-fought win at Watford which re-established their five-point cushion at the top of the Premier League table. Substitute Roberto Firmino scored with his first touch as Liverpool came from behind to beat struggling Burnley and stay in touch with leaders Manchester City in the Premier League table. Everton were left to rue several missed chances as Newcastle United claimed a point at Goodison Park. Fulham manager Claudio Ranieri was denied victory over former club Leicester as James Maddison scored for the second successive match to secure a point for the Foxes. Wolves boss Nuno Espirito Santo challenged his side to "maintain these standards" after they fought back from a goal down to stun Chelsea and gain their first victory in seven Premier League matches. Manchester United showed "big heart and soul" to twice come from behind to earn a draw against Arsenal, said manager Jose Mourinho. Ralph Hasenhuttl was reminded of the task facing him at his new club Southampton as Tottenham took advantage of defensive frailties to win and move into third spot in the Premier League. Match Details Tuesday 4 December 2018 Fraser | goals2 = Kongolo | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 9,980 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Duffy Balogun Andone | goals2 = Milivojević | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 29,663 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Antonio | goals2 = Murphy | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,811 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- | goals2 = Sané Mahrez | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,389 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Wednesday 5 December 2018 | goals2 = Milner Firmino Shaqiri | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,741 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Rondón | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,350 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Maddison | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 22,881 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Jota | goals2=Loftus-Cheek | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,300 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Lingard | goals2 = Mustafi Rojo | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,507 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Lucas Moura Son | goals2 = Austin | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 33,012 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- League table after Match day 15 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football